transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Long Night: Defensor vs Abominus
2k5 3 - Tuesday, June 12, 2012, 7:40 PM --------------------------------------- Defensor -----------------------< Defensor Gestalt Commands >----------------------- !merge..............Merges the gestalt. !dissolve...........Demerges the gestalt. .................... +gdo ......Makes the gestalt perform . +gpose <"/:/;/ >*...Makes the gestalt say, pose, semipose, or emit. +gdo !syscheck......Status of the gestalt's endurance and energon levels. +gdo !profile.......Shows the gestalt's stats, attacks, and abilities. +gwho...............Shows information about your team members. +gooc...............OOC chat heard outside the gestalt. +gtalk..............OOC chat between team members only. l/o.................Looks outside the gestalt. < Current Location: Eastern Provinces - Canada > A jagged flash of lightning slashes overhead, quickly followed by a deafening crack of thunder. The omnipresent sound of rain hammering against the city is the only remaining sound, but only because it's damn near impossible to hear anything else over the relentless torrent. The largest city in Canada is suffering through a tremendous storm. The repair effort has been severely hampered by it, with the Gardiner--the elevator highway running through the city--having collapsed during the initial Decepticon attack. The freeway has created a natural barrier, preventing transport south to the waterfront with what is now several tons of concrete. Suddenly, the rubble is lit up by red, white, and blue emergency lights as two massive arms reach down into view. It's tough to even see with all the rain. Defensor grabs a large chunk of the fallen roadway, pausing to gain his footing against the slippery asphalt before lifting it upwards. The lights on his limbs and back are all active, making him a beacon in the darkness. Behind him, numerous fire trucks with their own lights, construction vehicles, and rescue workers wearing yellow rain slickers stand and watch in awe as Defensor exerts himself. His hydraulics whine in protest, but he forces himself to lift the roadway above his head and set it down out of the way. It took weeks for the local humans to clear out what they have. With the sum total of the Protectobots here, that work has increased a hundredfold. It's so nice seeing Autobots and humans working together in these dark times, it really is. Truely a great example of friendship and trust between two completely different species. It's so beautiful, it's only a matter of time before something bad comes along and ruins everything. Maybe the storm will worsen and make things even harder for them, maybe lightning will strike someone, maybe the absolute worst team of Decepticons come along and start a gang war. For the record, it's totally the latter. The booming voice of Hun-Grr calls for the attack as he descends from the stormy black skies, the rest of his unit in tow. Cutthroat and Sinnertwin land first, immediately transforming into their secret leg modes before being joined by Hun-Grrr and then Rippersnapper and the dreaded Blot. Together they form ABOMINUS: MOST FEARED DECEPTICON GESTALT. The multi-coloured monster wastes no time at all in getting to business; the second all his components attach, he lets out a deafening roar and puts his fist clean through the closest skyscraper. "ABOMINUS DESTROY!" He lifts a garish purple foot and flattens another helpless building. "ABOMINUS DESTROY CANADA!" Abominus has arrived. Sinnertwin drops Abominus. Sinnertwin has left. Defensor kneels on the slick asphalt, setting down the gigantic section with more care than a mech his size should be allowed to. Pausing long enough to wipe the rain from his face--it really doesn't help any--Defensor rises back up. Pointing with his Blades arm, he says in his booming voice, "Two more roads over and the area'll be clear." Even he has to raise his voice to be heard over the rain. Defensor's optics shine brightly as he examines his handiwork. "Another hour, Captain," he promises, "And we can move on." The behemoth gives a slight smile. Though he hates what's happened to his adopted planet, it does his circuits proud to know that he can help so many people. Defensor takes a single step towards the next section of freeway, but then stops. Streetwise's radio has picked something up. He remains frozen while he digests this new information. Streetwise hooks into the twitter feeds, police radio bands, several Internet sites, and the news. His smile slowly fades, turning grim. He looks back down at the police Captain. "I am so, so sorry." Metal and glass falls from the sky alongside the rain as the Terrorcons smash a skyscraper. There goes the condo market. The lights--only recently restored--flicker off, casting the city into even more darkness. That only lasts for a moment, though, before the area around Abominus is lit up. The heat suddenly becomes intense as fire rages around the Decepticon Combiner, licking at his chassis. Should Abominus turn towards the source, he'll see Defensor gripping one of Hot Spot's fireball cannons. The Protectobot has positioned himself between Abominus and Lake Ontario, already working out how best to draw the fight out of the city. "Never," Defensor replies. Combat: Defensor strikes Abominus with his Fireball Cannon attack! -6 @emit "ABOMINUS DESTROY!" the horrible mishmash of monsters that is the Decepticon gestalt continues to bellow as he levels an entire block with a well placed stomp. So obssessed with his rain of destruction, Abominus becomes oblivious to the other gestalt's presence until the burning heat of the offending fireball cannon pulls his attention away from the smoking rubble that was once a luxury apartment complex. The Terrorcon combiner rears it's ugly head to glare daggers into Defensor, but there's a moment of hesitation before it retaliates. Inside the monster's head, all five of the Terrorcons are yelling over which is the best way to go about this. Rippersnapper suggests they tear off Defensor's arm and beat him to death with it. Cutthroat says they should gut him and feed him his own entrails. Sinnertwin and Hun-Grrr are both vouching for decaptiation and Blot.. well Blot is just no help at all with any decision making process. In the end, no one can reach an agreement and Abominus just lunges for Defensor, bellowing and screaming incoherently the entire time. The disgusting purple and blue arm that is Blot raises high in the air, foul smelling fluid steadily dribbling from it's crevices, as Abominus readies a fist. "ABOMINUS DESTROY DEFENSOR!" the beast cries over the booming thunder before bringing his gross, purple fist down on Defensor's ugly mug. Combat: Abominus strikes Defensor with his Smelly Blot Fist (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Defensor knows all about Abominus and the rest of the Terrorcon filth. He's fought them enough to know what motivates them, what interests them, and what pisses the hell out of them. Righteousness and honour seem to do it. While Abominus takes his sweet time figuring out what to do, Defensor refrains from blasting him again. Moving this fight away from the bystanders is of paramount importance. Beating Abominus to within an inch of his life is only a close second. Besides, Defensor already knows what Abominus is going to do next. Slowly, the Autobot holsters Hot Spot's fireball cannon, never taking his optics off his enemy even as he does it. With the fire evaporating into thin air, the rainstorm takes centre stage again. Defensor is lit up in the red, white, and blue of his own emergency lights. Carefully, Defensor braces himself, using the collapsed Gardiner Expressway to steady his footing. He raises his fists, not backing down even as Abominus bellows at him. His expression turns stern, though whether this is due to Abominus's lunge or the repugnant stench coming from the Blot armpit is difficult to say. Abominus lands and smashes his fist against Defensor's head, tearing off a quarter of the white durasteel that serves as his face. The Protectobot didn't even try to defend himself, but nor was he motionessly. His hands sweep around even as he's assaulted, grabbing onto the outstretched Terrorcon arm and taking hold. In one swift move, Defensor lifts Abominus up with his two powerful black hands in a modified hip throw, hurling Abominus south. Past the destroyed freeway, past the waterfront, and into Lake Ontario goes the Decepticon. The great lake isn't deep enough to consume Abominus so close to shore, and it's possible he won't even be harmed by the maneuver. But the objective was obvious. Already Defensor is striding after Abominus, eager to take the fight into the harbour. "You're not destroying anyone today, Terrorcon." he promises. Combat: Defensor strikes Abominus with his Tremendous Strength attack! -9 Fusillade descends from the skies above. Fusillade has arrived. There's barely any time for Abominus to decide on his course of action before Defensor picks him up and throws him through the air like he was some kind of giant, transforming lawn dart. The Terrorcon combiner can only roar in rage as it sails through the torrent of falling rain and lands within the massive lake with a record-breaking splash. The water around the combiner turns a putrid hue and school after school of fish slowly rise to the surface, the years of grime and filth coating the Terrorcon's bodies sloughing off into the lake and doing unspeakable horrors to the marine ecosystem.- Slowly Abominus rises to his feet, gallons of water draining from his body as he stands. "DEFENSOR WEAK," he bellows, lightning striking dramatically behind him as if to accentuate his point. Suddenly, Abominus is brandishing his rifle, almost as if it materialized out of thin air or he pulled it out of some magic pocket, and it's pointed directly at the approaching Defensor. "ABOMINUS BLOW DEFENSOR TO BITS!" The sounds of thunder boom loudly over the city, completely drowning out the sound of gunfire as Abominus pulls the trigger. Combat: Abominus strikes Defensor with his A Thousand Shrieking Screams attack! -8 Combat: You took 11 damage. Defensor is many things, but fast is not one of them. He's just stepping past the Gardiner and onto Harbourfront even as Abominus rises back up to his feet. The waters of Lake Ontario are viciously choppy thanks to the storm, but it's clear to Defensor that it isn't affecting Abominus's ability to fight. Disappointing but unsurprising. Seeing the rifle appear would give a lesser robot reason to pause, but the Protectobot knows better. He knew this was a possibility and makes no attempt to try and get out of the way. Doing so would put the city behind him at risk. The sonic rifle explodes, blowing away the rival noise from the thunder overhead. Defensor stumbles even as he puts his Groove foot into the water. He grits his mechanical teeth as his audio sensors are gripped with agony. Compulsively, he brings his hands up to his ears to try and cover them. Even as he does this, the sonic waves cause small cracks to start running along his black chest plating. The cracks grow, turning into chips as the armour weakens. Despite the pain, the Autobot forces himself to bring his Streetwise foot into the water as well. Both he and Groove are completely submerged, and the waves are hammering away at Hot Spot's lower section. "Not... good... enough!" Defensor shouts. Or at least he thinks he shouted it. His audios are ringing so loudly he can't hear himself think, let alone talk. Forcing himself into deeper water, Defensor brings his left foot up, trying to knee Abominus in the gut to send him even further away from Toronto. Combat: Defensor strikes Abominus with his Knee attack! -6 Wheeljack says, "I'm gonna head over to the Ark, pick up those spare modules and drop off some of my other stuff in my lab. If you think of anything else you need Perceptor, lemme know." Repugnus says, "We can getcha detonators if ya need 'em. Just sayin'." Perceptor says, "Thank you, Wheeljack. I will most definitely inform you if any further supplies or equipment are required." Fortress Maximus has arrived. Defensor sure is brave taking the shot face on like that in order to spare the city, it really pisses Abominus off. All of the Terrorcons are booing and hissing inside the monster's head, carrying on and on about what a huge nerd Defensor is with all his heroic nonsense and such. Abominus quickly grows frustrated, as he so often tends to do, and throws his head back, roaring an almost primal roar into the sky before being interupted by a knee to the gut. The eye-goungly hideous armour of Abominus' robot gut cracks and spiderwebs under Defensor's knee and the force of the impact sends him spiraling backwards into the roaring, thrashing waves below. The beast disappears under the water but only for a moment as a purple hand suddenly breaks the surface and grabs on tight to the Protectobot combiner, trying to drag him down into the lake with him. If Abominus was a little more verbose, he would say something witty like 'come on in, the water's fine' or 'care for a swim?' but instead he just screams through mouthfuls of foamy water. Combat: Abominus misses Defensor with his Let's Go Swimming (Punch) attack! Defensor slowly lowers his hands once his knee goes into Abominus's belly. There's still the lingering affects of the sonic energies bouncing around inside his mind, but at least it doesn't feel like his audio sensors are melting anymore. He still couldn't hear the storm or the waves or Abominus roaring defiantly, though. Bringing his foot back down into the lake, Defensor frowns. Damn, where's the monster go? He lowers his arms, swishing them around through the water in an attempt to find Abominus. He takes a defensive step back, gravely concerned that he's lost sight of his enemy. Suddenly, Defensor feels something wrap around his First Aid arm. He grunts, trying to bring the arm fully back out of the water. He tries digging his feet into the ground, but it's far too soft and pliable for him to do so. Rather than wince as he feels Abominus's fingers digging into the white metal, he grimly brings his other hand around, grabbing onto Abominus's arm even as that arm is grabbed onto him. Now the tug of war begins. There's the sound of metal being violently stressed as the pair awkwardly try to pull against each other. Abominus tries to bring Defensor down, and Defensor tries to free himself. Neither have a good position. "Not..." Defensor mutters, "Going to yield. Not going to give up. Not going to let someone like *you* win." The Protectobots have enacted a simple but potentially devastating plan. "You see, Computron would never forgive me." Defensor hopes that gives Abominus the motive to throw all his strength into dragging him down into the water, because Defensor suddenly reverses from pull to push, trying to use both of their titanic strength to smash the sunken Abominus in the face. Combat: Defensor misses Abominus with his Obliterate attack! Abominus says, "COMPUTRON," Abominus gargles through lake water as waves crash all around his head. "IS WEAK LIKE DEFENSOR!" He continues to pull and tug on the Protectobot gestalt to try and bring him down into the dark waters, but when it becomes apparent that it's just not going to happen, Abominus instead uses the resisting Defensor to pull himself back up onto his feet. Perfect timing too, as it seems Mr.Goody-Two-Shoes tried to pull a little reversal on him. Sneaky little bastard. With his rifle lost somewhere in the lake, carried away by the waves after his fall, both of Abominus' hands are free and he uses them to grab ahold of either side of Defensor's head. "ABOMINUS KING!" he screams, saliva flinging from his lips and splattering across the other gestalt's face. "DEFENSOR PUNY!" Abominus rears his head back and then swings it forward with all his might to slam it right against Defensor's own forehead." Amber MacKenzie says, "It might be a distraction. While we're all staring at the ship, the Decepticons could be attacking somewhere else. Please keep an eye out, guys." ENC-55 Encore says, "This don't feel like an attack" Combat: Abominus strikes Defensor with his HEADBUTT (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Repugnus says, "The sneakiest attacks never do." Hardhead says, "Better safe than sorry." ENC-55 Encore says, "-I- done something like this once, with no way back." Cerebros says, "We have a few more seconds before that ship ends up in a trajectory that'd drop right down on us if it gets shot down. Let's get some sensor scans on that thing, scouts. I want to know if weapons are charged, and more importantly, if shields are active on that thing." Repugnus says, "Why? Just blast the damn thing. If this was one of *my* schemes Autobot City would already be in ruins." Amber MacKenzie says, "Can it be nudged off course? If it's going to crash, it'd be better to be in an uninhabited area." Cerebros says, "That's worth a shot." ENC-55 Encore says, "Going in for a closer look." Defensor , "s optics widen as Abominus suddenly yanks himself up just as he's starting to push down. The Protectobot loses his balance and stumbles forward, creating a massive splash that sends waves crashing against the already battered shoreline. Sputtering and spitting out water, Defensor struggles to get back up to his feet. His audios are ringing, his optics are stinging, his arm has deep gouges where Abominus dug his fingers in, and even as he rises he gets spit on his already torn face. The rain helps to wash some of it away, but that spittle is shockingly sticky and disgusting. Before he can fully recover, Abominus's head is rushing towards his. The impact can be heard way back north of the Gardiner by the firefighters and paramedics. Defensor leaves his feet, flying backwards before crashing into the lake for the second time in the past ten seconds. The Protectobot struggles, coughing and thrashing as he tries but fails to right himself. The soft lake bed makes it tough to get a good footing even when there *isn't* a storm raging around him. Wordlessly, Defensor draws one of Hot Spot's Fireball Cannons. Aiming quickly, he squeezes the trigger, lighting up the sky in three quick, consecutive bursts of fire." Combat: Defensor misses Abominus with his Good gracious... attack! -7 ENC-55 Encore says, "REPUGNUS YOU ----ING IDIOT!" ENC-55 Encore says, "INHABITED AREAS BELOW! PEOPLE! DEATH!" Repugnus says, "S'cool, I missed." Repugnus says, "Now hold on, the Venom Laser takes a while to recharge." Amber MacKenzie says, "Oh darn." ENC-55 Encore comments, with an edge to his voice "Fire that thing and you'll -wish- you'd put it under your own chin, Pug." Repugnus says, "Ow, that would hurt. Wouldn't be fatal, though." Cerebros says, "Where's the status report on that vessel?" Perceptor says, "The vessle is intact, but has not charged any weaponry despite having travelled into firing range." ENC-55 Encore says, "My gut tells me, Repugnus, that you just shot at a friendly. Dunno what it is but... something tells me that it's not a Con at the helm." Repugnus says, "You're too trusting. You all are." Amber MacKenzie says, "Probably, Pug, but there are ways to be cautious without blowing everything suspicious up." Powerglide says, "Lies." ENC-55 Encore says, "I'm also RIGHT, Pug. It's a bot." ENC-55 Encore says, "Today's red-on-red award goes to Repugnus. Good work shooting at your friends there." Repugnus says, "I'll add it to the others. So, uh, which of our friends is going to crash into the city?" ENC-55 Encore says, "He ain't gonna crash." Sideswipe says, "Holy Primus! It's ...it's Sunny! Ya hooo!! He's back!" Sergant-to-be Encore says, "Hold on tight." Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "BLAM, KAPOW!" Torque says, "Wait what? Sunstreaker's back??" Sideswipe says, "That's no fake Perceptor. That's Sunny all the way!" Repugnus says, "Yeah, I know, it's *terrible!*" Perceptor says, "Sidseswipe, I suggest you return to the surface to avoid endangering yourself beyond what is necessary." All three of Defensor's shots hit their mark, scorching balls of fire burning away at Abominus' armour and the filth caked onto it, causing a nasty, nostril-burning stench to fill the air. The colour clashing monster takes a step back, the lake bed giving away under his weight and causing him to stumble, sinking further into the choppy, black waters. There are so many voices hissing in his head, gnashing their teeth in his ear, each telling him to do a different thing and then bickering over whose idea is better, it's all a little overwhelming. Abominus reaches up and grabs ahold of his head, jaws grinding hard enough to crack his teeth as he struggles with the Terrorcons duking it out inside him. Eventually it's too much to bear and Abominus snaps, completely letting go of whatever shred of reason he had and acting purely on his almost animalistic instincts. The Decepticon gestalt lunges for Defensor as swiftly as a mech his size can in these stormy waters, a hand outstretched to grab hold of a shoulder and keep the Autobot combiner steady while he just straight up wails on him with everything he's got. A fist is sent towards Defensor's already wounded face over and over again, the volley of punches interrupted with the occasional knee to the gut which is nothing to shrug off considering Abominus' knees are actually Hun-Grrr mouths that hungrily snap at Defensor's armour. Sergant-to-be Encore says, "Workin on that" Torque says, "Terrible? Hardly. He's one of my best customers for paint jobs." Combat: Abominus misses Defensor with his Punches and Knee-Bites attack! Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. Hardhead says, "Save your vocal processors Perceptor, Sideswipe is going to stay up there until Sunstreaker is safe." Combat: Abominus strikes Defensor with his Punches and Knee-Bites attack! Combat: You took 40 damage. Sergant-to-be Encore says, "This is ENcore I'll need the crash fields deployed at the main Autobot City landing pad, fire tenders and defenses on standby. Let me know when they're in place but make it -quick- please!" Andi Lassiter says, "Got your page, Hardhead. Medical team ETA three minutes." Hardhead says, "Understood." Defensor keeps his Fireball Cannon trained on Abominus even as he's sitting on the lake bed, submerged in the water up to his neck. His shots hit, and Abominus looks like he's going down. Come on, he urges. Go down, you son of a bitch. He sees the Terrorcon grabbing his head, and he understands why. Not because Defensor has experienced it, though, but because he can imagine what it's like having five remorseless psychopaths screaming inside your head. Nevertheless, Defensor feels no sympathy for him. Instead he's feeling sympathy for the people in the skyscraper Abominus put his fist through. He's feeling sympathy for those who live in the block Abominus destroyed with a stomp and the luxury condo toppled. But Abominus doesn't go down. As he lunges, Defensor squeezes the trigger again, causing flames to erupt all around him. At full power, the weapon practically disintegrates, causing fiery liquid to drench both of them. The lake burns around the two Super Warriors. It doesn't stop Abominus, of course. Defensor reaches over with his First Aid arm in an attempt to free his Blades shoulder from the enemy's grasp, but a fist comes out of no-where and cracks square in his face. Defensor's mouth falls open as blows rain down on him, relentlessly pummeling him back into the waters. The Protectobot can't get up from underneath the Decepticon, and the fists keep coming even as the fire from his cannon meets the waters from the rain and lake. Strike after strike, Defensor falls further and further. He's vaguely aware of something biting at Streetwise and Groove, but doesn't have the strength to do anything about it. Now under the waves, Defensor struggles to find the solution. The five Protectobots quickly come to a realization. They can't *beat* Abominus, but they might be able to *outsmart* him. Another fist comes rushing for the Autobot's ruined face, but Defensor's no longer there. Blades, Hot Spot, First Aid, Streetwise, and Groove violently separate from one another. The latter four land on the lake floor, while the first rapidly transforms into helicopter mode and hovers up out of Abominus's reach. "Hey... hey, Abominus!" Blades shouts. The rifle. The key is the rifle--and thus the ranged firepower--Abominus lost. Blades keeps flying higher, trying to lead the Terrorcon away. He blasts him with a smart missile. "Did anyone ever tell ya that you punch like a girl?!" Blades soars away, trying to keep ahead of the Terrorcon Supreme as he leads him deeper into the lake and away from the combat zone. Combat: First Aid dissolves Defensor. Combat: Defensor dissolves into its component Protectobots. Eastern Provinces - Canada Covering nearly a million square miles, the vast lands of the provinces of Quebec, Ontario, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Newfoundland, and Prince Edward Island reach as far as the eye can see. Canada is an immense land rich in resources, from the mines of gold, nickel, and iron to the huge hydroelectric installations on the St. Lawrence, Churchill, and Columbia Rivers to the extensive forests, producing nearly half of the world's newsprint. Most of the people live on the southern border, in cities like Toronto and Montreal, but that represents a bare fraction of the extent of this region. Contents: Abominus Defensor Ottawa Canada's Wonderland CN Tower Montreal Obvious exits: North leads to Hudson Bay. South leads to Middle Atlantic States. Southeast leads to New England States. East leads to Northwest Atlantic. West leads to Western Provinces - Canada. Fly Defensor has left. Sergant-to-be Encore says, "Anyone... wanna... ow... get this... bloody shuttle.. off me?" Hardhead says, "We are approaching the shuttle pad now, how long can you hold out?" Sergant-to-be Encore says, "Long enough. Not a moment longer." Beating Defensor into a bloody pulp is the only thing on Abominus' mind at the moment, not coincidentally, it's also the only thing the Terrorcons can agree on right now. Unfortunately, nothing good ever lasts for Abominus and after a couple of punches, Defensor is gone, replaced instead with five seperate but equally obnoxious robots. The four that fall into the water are a lost cause as there's no way Abominus would be able to find him, but the one flying around in the air like an annoying little fly successfulyl holds his attention. "ABOMINUS PUNCH LIKE TRUE KING! DEFENSOR PUNCH LIKE GIRL!" Abominus isn't sure why that should offend him but because some Autobot jerk is saying it, it does. It does, bad. The Decepticon monster stomps after Blades, flailing his arms around fruitlessly in an attempt to snatch him out of the air. As they go, the water gets deeper and deeper, steadily climbing up Abominus' body until the final step he takes sends him plummeting down to the very most deepest part of the lake and disappearing into it's inky blackness, never to be seen again. Hopefully. The four ground based Protectobots quickly converge on one another to ensure none of them are lost. Their next course of action is a long trudge back to the shore to pick up the pieces of the battle. They maintain radio contact with Blades throughout, though it's filled with static thanks to the raging storm. Blades meanwhile teases Abominus along, firing the occasional smart missile to keep the Terrorcon's attention. Once Abominus is completely under the surface, Blades hovers in place for a while to make sure Abominus doesn't try some new trick. This wasn't the most graceful of tactic, and all five Protectobots are righteously pissed at the Terrorcons (for various values of 'pissed', anyway) for this unprovoked attack. Still, they're determined to refocus back on their work of saving those in need. Now, though... there's a lot *more* of them in need. BB Post in Progress Group: Autobot Title: AAR: Toronto ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hot Spot appears on the view screen from a temporary shelter that's little more than a well-constructed tent. Behind him are emergency workers ranging from paramedics to firefighters to mechanics. Through the tent flaps one can see a storm raging. The Protectobot leader is injured in about a half dozen different ways, but does that slow him down any? Pfft. "Hot Spot reporting. We've seen action against the Terrorcons in Toronto while clearing up the mess the Decepticons caused. It looks like Hun-Grrr and his merry band of idiots were trying to finish what was started during the Long Night. Defensor managed to throw Abominus out into Lake Ontario before engaging him head on. That first part of that plan worked great. Not so sure about that second part, though." "After a protracted battle we split into our component parts and had Blades lead him out into the deepest part of the lake where he couldn't do further damage. Really, outsmarting that bastard is the only way to beat him, because brute force sure doesn't work." Hot Spot glances behind him towards the emergency workers. "There's no faulting the determination of the humans' rescue workers, I gotta say. The Terrorcons set their work back by months but they haven't stopped." Turning back to the camera, he says, "Blades and Streetwise are out on search and rescue while First Aid, Groove, and I are seeing to their injuries..." Hot Spot's optics narrow, "And those that didn't make it. All five Protectobots received heavy damage, Rodimus, and it'll be some time before we're fully repaired. I don't want you thinking we're out of commission, though. You call us if needed." Hot Spot starts to reach for the camera to turn it off, but then thinks better of it. "Oh, and one more thing: If Hun-Grrr shows his face around here again, I'm gonna kill him. Hot Spot out."